Tak and the Power of Juju Series
The Tak and the Power of Juju Series is a term to sum up the entire franchise of Tak and the Power of Juju Games and Television Show. Running for about 6 years, the series can be split up between two Eras, seperated by many changes to the concept. The two Eras are the Original Games Era, and the Television Series Era. Original Games Era The Original Games Era was the first part of the Tak Series that ran from 2003-2005. It consisted of three games, Tak and the Power of Juju, Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, and Tak: The Great Juju Challenge. Although the games were met with mixed reviews, they were popular, and sold millions of copies. Story The Series followed the adventures of Shaman Apprentice Tak, who must use weapons and Jujus to help him with his journeys. He would go through many different lands, and go through many worlds. Television Series Era When Tak: The Great Juju Challenge was released, talks were being made with Nickelodeon to make a television series. After a year without any new Tak, Tak and the Power of Juju a new Television show debued in 2007. This show featured many new characters, and new designs. Tak was redesigned, but he still looked like he did in the games. There was also name changes for the Village and a few Jujus. Story While still similar to the games, there was some changes. Tak is no longer a great warrior, but just like any kid. He many times did things wrong, and would mess up the village. Games With the television series, two video games were released. But, they were like the Television Series, and not the original games. The Games are Tak and the Guardians of Gross and Tak: Mojo Mistake. Borderline There are two instances that could fit into any area. They are the Un-aired Pilot and the Tak: Mojo Mistake. The Un-aired Pilot was very similar to the games, as there were no design changes, and many characters from the games were featured. But, there were still name changes, and there was also voice changes. Mojo Mistake combined things of both Eras. However, it was released in the Television Era, so it is part of that Era. Other Games Many games that featured Tak have been released in the series. Many online games were released (mainly during Television Era) during the series. Also, there have been Nickelodeon games to feature Tak. All of these games are considered Non-Canon to the series, which means that they did not happen in the series, or it did not "count". Canonicity The canon of the series depends on what Era you talk about. The Original Game Era is cannon only to itself, and the Television Era is cannon only to itself. So the events of the TV series has no bearing on the original games, and vice-versa. As mentioned above, all of the online and Nickelodeon games, along with the Un-aired Pilot are considered Non-Canon, so they have no bearing in any Era. Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Series